


Un morceau de son âme

by layacaldin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ... and he don't have one..., ... he just suffers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layacaldin/pseuds/layacaldin
Summary: Obi-Wan a 13 ans quand il comprend la réelle signification du nom gravé dans sa chaire. Il sait qu’il n’aura pas droit à une fin heureuse… Il ne s’imagine pas à quel point il a raison.





	Un morceau de son âme

**Author's Note:**

> Note : SoulmateUA ! Le nom de votre âme sœur est gravé sur votre bras et il n’est visible qu’à vous ou si vous choisissez de le rendre visible pour les autres.
> 
> J'avais complètement oubliée que j'avais cet OS prêt... Donc voila...  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^

Obi Wan a six jours et sa petite mains est fermement serrée autours d’un des doigts de la femme qui l’a mis au monde. Celle-ci lui sourit et s’émerveille de ce petit être, son petit miracle. Pour quelques minutes encore il n’appartient qu’à elle. 

 

Bientôt les veines de surface sous la peau fine de l’avant-bras du nourrisson vont s’entrecroiser pour former le nom de la personne qui sera destiné à détenir et compléter son cœur et son âme.   
Bientôt les gens du temple viendront le lui prendre. Elle est trop jeune et trop pauvre pour s’en occuper et la Force est fortement présente chez son fils lui à ton dis. C’est mieux ainsi il n’aura jamais faim, jamais froid. 

 

C’est ce qu’elle se répète en boucle pour ce convaincre de le laisser partir… Elle frôle de son pouce ses minuscules phalanges si petit et si fragile.   
Alors qu’elle contemple les lettres rougeoyantes qui se forme une à une, elle savoure ses précieux instants… Bientôt…

*

*

*

*

*

Obi Wan à 25 ans et son monde s’écroule encore une fois, Qui-Gon Jin est mort. 

Qui-Gon. Jin. Est. Mort !

L’homme qu’il respectait et aimé le plus est mort ! Son mentor ! Son… Son père est mort ! Et d’une certaine façon, d’un certain point de vue, c’est de sa faute. S’il avait été plus rapide… S’il avait été moins distrait… S’il n’avait pas hésité… Il ne sait jamais autant détesté. Il n’arrive même plus à se regarder dans un miroir. Il se déteste, il déteste le nom sur son avant-bras, il déteste ce qu’il représente, ce qu’il signifie pour lui. S’il pouvait il se couperais le bras…   
Il est si fatigué…

Et maintenant pour honorer la mémoire de se père d’adoption, pour respecter sa dernière volonté il doit élever un enfant. Un enfant perdu et rebelle. Qu’il doit guider alors que lui-même et perdu. Il doit se montrer fort alors qu’il est si faible…  
Il n’est pas digne de cette confiance…

Mais il peut faire quelque chose pour essayer de s’en montrer digne ! Il se jure que peu importe ce qui arrivera à l’avenir plus jamais il hésitera, plus jamais l’éventualité de rencontrer son âme-sœur ne le retiendra de faire son devoir de Jedi. Il ne décevra plus son maître. Et si pour cela il lui faut couper un bras il le fera.  
Cette nuit dans l’obscurité la plus profonde il s’autorisera enfin à pleurer sur son maitre perdu. Sur lui-même. Et dans ses larmes de souffrances et de désespoirs ce mêlerons aussi quelques-unes de soulagement coupable à la lumière toujours aussi vive des lettres sur son poignet. 

*

*

*

*

*

Obi Wan a 35 ans quand il affronte pour la seconde fois un seigneur Sith. Cette fois aucune hésitation n’a retenu son bras, mais cela n’a pas suffi pour vaincre. La témérité d’Anakin lui a couté cher et même s’il sait que ce n’est pas sa faute il s’en veut énormément.  
D’une part parce que son échec a déclenché une guerre et d’autre part parce qu’il sait que la perte de son avant-bras est un gros traumatisme pour Anakin. Symboliquement il vient de perdre Padmé…

Il pourrait presque sourire quand il pense que son Padawan s’imagine qu’il a réussi à lui cacher le faite que la jeune sénatrice est son âme sœur. Il connait Anakin par cœur, ils sont adorable tous les deux quand ils essayent de faire comme s’ils n’avaient pas enfreint tous les codes pour être ensemble.

Vraiment il espère qu’Anakin va bientôt trouver le courage et la confiance pour lui parler de son mariage… Il est même légèrement blesser de ne pas avoir été invité à la cérémonie. Ce manque de confiance flagrant le préoccupe un peu mais il est sûr que dans quelques semaines cela va s’arranger.

Cette guerre ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps…

Il suit par habitude les lettres sur son avant-bras, chaque jour qui passe et un jour de plus qui le rapproche de sa rencontre avec son âme sœur. Cette rencontre qu’il a imaginé de toutes les façons possible… Il n’y a plus qu’à espère que ce ne soit pas en face à face sur un champ de bataille.

 

*

*

*

*

*

*

Obi Wan a 13 ans quand il se trouve pour la première fois à la croisé des chemins. Son monde c’est écroulé il y a quelques jours quand il a été congédié du temple car aucun maître ne l’a choisi comme Padawan. 

Trop vieux pour être encore un initier… 

Sa dernière lueur d’espoir soufflé cruellement quand Maitre Jin a refusé de lui donner sa chance… Trop de colère mène au côté obscure lui a-t-il dit quand il est allé le supplier de le prendre comme apprenti.  
Mais avec tout le respect qu’il lui doit, Maitre Jin à tort. Ce n’est pas de la colère qui a guidé sa main quand il s’est battu violement avec Bunk lors de la présentation des apprentis… C’était de la souffrance et du désespoir… De la tristesse aussi.

Souffrance quand il a découvert quelques jours auparavant la signification du nom qu’il porte inscrit dans sa chair… Désespoir, enfin, quand il a compris qu’un seul type d’individu portait ce genre de nom et qu’il ne peut en aucun cas avoir d’exception.  
Alors peut-être est-ce une bonne chose qu’il soit chassé du temple, qu’il ne devienne jamais un chevalier Jedi. Peut-être qu’ainsi il ne sera jamais confronté au cruel dilemme qui le hante depuis qu’il a compris…

Il ferme les yeux, s’il se concentre suffisamment il peut entendre le chant de la Force. Elle l’enveloppe protectrice et merveilleuse. 

Il n’a que deux option maintenant, soit il baisse les bras et se résout à travailler toute sa vie à l’AgroCorps auquel le temple l’a désigné. Soit il se bat pour leur prouver qu’ils ont tort et qu’il peut être malgré tout un chevalier Jedi parfait dans ses actions et dans son âme ! Peu importe le poids des mots dans sa chair, peu importe ce que cela représente pour lui, il peut être quelqu’un de bien. De bon. Il restera toujours du côté lumineux de la Force. Jamais il ne sera tenté par le coter obscure ! Il refuse de faire ce sacrifice !

Un sourire étire ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis le début de son voyage vers Bandoneer. 

La Force chante plus fort autour de lui. Une chance qu’il n’est jamais été bon à abandonner !

*

*

*

*

*

Obi Wan a 57 ans quand il rencontre réellement pour la première fois son âme sœur. Sa peau et son âme ont été polie par le désert brulant de Tatoine.   
Il ne lui reste plus de colère, plus de peine, seulement de vague regret et une fatigue infinie. 

Dans les entrailles glacées de cette étoile de la mort il sait qu’il va mourir. Il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’il ressorte vivant de la confrontation avenir. Il sent sa mort approcher. La Force chante autour de lui. Elle lui donne la force de se tenir debout et de dégainer son sabre une dernière fois.  
Il ne craint pas la mort quand il se dresse face au seigneur Sith, il l’accueille même avec joie, le repos enfin.  
Il peut voire Luke et Leia de l’autre côté du hangar. Sauvé. Ses derniers regrets disparaissent.

Il se souvient qu’il y a longtemps il s’est promis de faire tout son possible pour protéger et chérir son âme sœur. Le propriétaire de ces deux petits mots qui l’ont accompagné durant toute sa vie. Ces deux petits mots tracés à l’encre rouge sous sa peau.  
Parmi tous ses parjures celui-là reste le pire. Il espère que sauver ses enfants suffira à racheter ses fautes. Pour le reste que la Force lui pardonne il ne peut plus rien.

Il ferme les yeux.

Quand le mort le frappe il est heureux. Il sent son corps se dissoudre dans la Force et il sait qu’il emportera son secret dans la tombe.

Que personne ne saura jamais que l’âme sœur du grand Maitre chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, le Négociateur ne fut autre qu’un des plus destructeurs et meurtrier Seigneur Noir des Sith…

*

*

*

*

*  
Obi Wan a 38 ans quand pour la troisième fois son monde s’effondre, littéralement. La trahison des clones, de Cody, Force ! Cody lui a tiré dessus ! Leurs trahison lui meurtrie la chair, lui brûle l’âme. Mais le pire c’est d’écouter impuissant le chant d’agonie de la Force. De ressentir un nouveau coup de poignard à chaque Jedi qui tombe sous les coups de la trahison.

Il prie la Force de tout son cœur pour qu’il ne soit rien arrivé à Anakin. Force, faite qu’il soit vivant ! Il a déjà vécu la douleur et le désespoir de perdre un père. Force, faite qu’il ne connaisse pas celles d’enterrer un fils.

La nausée lui remonte à la gorge alors qu’il travers le Temple, sa maison détruite… Il se force à identifier chaque corps qu’il croise… Pas Anakin… Pitier pas Anakin… Maitre Yoda le suit plus lentement le poids des années pèse lourdement sur ses épaules.  
Quand il arrive à la salle du conseil il est obligé de s’arrêter pour vomir. Son corps tout entier tremble, le goût acre et amer de la bile lui brule la gorge. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se relever.

Comment quelqu’un a pu faire une chose pareille ! Tous les initiés… Tous des enfants… tous les bébés… Un tel massacre ! C’est inhumain !  
La remarque de Yoda sur la cause de leurs mort le paralyse plusieurs minutes… La réalité le frappe de plein fouet et il vacille sur ses jambes… Un sabre laser… C’est un sabre laser qui est responsable… Un Sith a tué tous les initiés… Un Sith a détruit le Temple…

Sa main se referme sur son bras et ses doigts s’enfoncent dans sa chairs jusqu’aux sangs… Il y a une très forte possibilité pour que… pour que la personne responsable de tous ceci soit… soit… Non il ne peut même pas le formuler ! Il faut… Il faut qu’il s’enlève cette idée de la tête ! Qu’il chasse se doute affreux qui s’insinue lentement mais surement.

Il ignore la mise en garde de Maitre Yoda quand il s’approche de l’holo-surveillance. Il faut qu’il sache ! Son monde s’effondre totalement quand il voit son ancien Padawan marcher sur le temple, quand il le voit s’agenouiller devant le seigneur Sith.

Il ferme les yeux au son de la voix du chancelier quand celui-ci félicite son nouvel apprenti.

Parfois la réalité peut être tellement plus cruelle.

Une larme solitaire glisse sur sa joue. « Oh Force » pense-t-il, « pourquoi ne hais-tu autant ? »

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Obi Wan a 3 ans la première fois qu’il arrive à déchiffrer avec difficulté les lettres rouges entrelacées sur son poignet. Il est caché et au chaud sous les draps de son petit lit dans le dortoir des initiés. Il plisse ses petits yeux à la lumière tremblotante de sa lampe de poche.

Il connait les lettres, fraichement apprise de la journée. Une à une elles forment des syllabes et de ses syllabes elle forme un nom. C’est un drôle de nom, mais un nom unique il en est sûr !

Il sourit. 

Il connait désormais le nom de la personne qui va compléter sa vie, être un morceau de son âme. Qu’il va aimer et chérir plus que tous. Et même si le code, répété tous les jours avec patience par les maîtres de la crèche, proscrit l’attachement, il est sûr que cette personne sera l’exception. 

Après tout personne ne pourra le convaincre de renoncer à son âme sœur. Il éteint la lumière, ferme les yeux et presse son poignet contre son cœur.  
Il a hâte de la rencontrer. Dans son sommeil d’enfant il sourit.

 

Le nom Darth Vader projette une faible lueur rougeoyante sur son visage paisible.

 

*

*

*

*

*

FIN


End file.
